The Dragon of Durin
by Kalsypher
Summary: There were many secrets to Elerin. She was a traveling merchant in days when no one else dared to travel. Her clothing was riddled with holes from battles, yet there was never a scratch on her. Even those that had traveled with her had seen her get stabbed and beaten, yet she was still unscathed. She had created a nice, new life, until a dwarfling called out for help. ThorinxOC
1. Chapter 1

She grumbled as she pulled another arrow from her arm, tossing it to the ground, though careful to keep her other hand on the dwarfling sleeping in front of her.

"You're supposed to be a terrible person, Elerin," she said in a mocking voice. "Yeah, well, someone needs to lower their expectations, because I just rescued this kid and I'm taking him all the way back to the Blue Mountains."

What really happened was a blur. She remembered a child screaming for help, then arrows, and blood. The poor boy had a horseshoe imprint on his head from his screams scaring the horse, but he seemed fine. He had said his name was Fili, and that was it.

As the sun began to disappear, she pulled her horse to a halt, carefully dismounting and taking the child off the horse and pulling the bed rolls from the saddle to lay out. Once the boy had been put down, she grabbed branches from a nearby tree and stacked them for a fire. With a quick spit, the fire roared and calmed down from the small branches.

When she turned to the boy, she found him sitting up, wide awake and in awe of what he had just seen. "Can you do it again?"

"We have a fire. I don't need to do it again."

She headed back to her horse, pulling water skins and food from different pouches so the boy wouldn't be so hungry or thirsty for the rest of the night. He accepted the food with many thanks and nearly swallowed it all in one bite.

When he started coughing, she chuckled and shook her head, "You shouldn't have eaten it so fast."

For the first time, she got a real good look at him. He was probably seven, but he had large blue eyes and the blondest hair. His blue tunic was covered in dirt and torn in many places as were his brown pants. She realized he was missing both of his boots as well.

"Tell me, Fili, why are you so far from home?" She asked as she looked around the near dark area around them. Being on the edge of a forest made her nervous for the boy, but she would not have anyone touching him again.

His once cheery face turned downcast as he looked at his hands, "Those mean Men took me. I was playing hide and seek with my brother, and they found me."

She ruffled his hair, "There is no reason to fear, _bakani._ They will not bother you again."

A large smile came to his face, "They wouldn't stand a chance against my Uncle Thorin!"

"Thorin? Thorin Oakenshield?"

He nodded excitedly, immediately going into a tale of how angry his uncle got one time and he killed twenty Orcs all by himself. By the end of the story, Fili had gotten quiet and his face was no long filled with joy, but tears. "I miss him. I want to go home."

"It will take a few days to get to the Blue Mountains. Do you think you can wait?"

He nodded with a yawn, "I can wait. Thank you for saving me." He frowned, "I don't know your name."

"Elerin."

"Elerin," he repeated slowly. He started to go to a bed roll when he stopped and went back to her side, "I don't want to sleep alone."

She gently pulled him to her lap and hummed as she ran her fingers through his hair. It didn't take long for the small child to go limp in her arms, leaning against her to sleep once more. With a gentle huff, she managed to stand up and place Fili on his bed roll. She sat next to him, willing herself to stay awake. Whatever plan those Men had with the child had ended with their lives, but she could only image what the price would be for him to be returned.

When morning came, Fili proved to be quite the adversary to wake. He barely woke when she gave him breakfast and fell asleep when she got behind him on the horse. She didn't mind, though. He was a good kid, but he was probably trouble at home. She could tell that much when he immediately started talking about his uncle.

The hard road left the forest, turning into endless plains where wind whipped the high grass. Elerin was happy for the sunny weather, even though she could see the storm clouds coming. If a storm did come, she prayed it would be short. A child was hard enough to take care of, but she couldn't fathom dealing with a wet child that got sick. The thought made her shudder.

"Hey, Elerin?"

"Yes, _bakani_?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

"I can try. What sort of story would you like?"

He was quiet for a moment before gasping, "Adventure! I want to hear an adventure!"

"An adventure, huh? I think I know just the story."

Elerin wasn't a story teller, at least not a fictional story. She couldn't read them correctly either, at least not with the right energy to keep children hanging onto their seats or biting their nails in anticipation. So, she told him a story of an age where she existed and he did not.

Fili gasped, "He cut off his hand?!"

"Yep, the broken sword was sharp enough to go straight through his fingers, and when Sauron lost the Ring, he lost his power, and thus, Middle-earth was saved from the ever reigning terror that Sauron brought."

"What happened to the Ring?"

"Isildur kept it," she answered dismally.

"Like a trophy?"

"Yes, just like a trophy. Only, this trophy was cursed. Fili, you should never keep a magic ring. That will only lead to death."

He swallowed hard as she pulled her horse to a stop, getting ready to camp for the night. He was happy to help collect sticks for the fire, and watched in awe as she spat into the wood once more, igniting the sticks.

"How do you do that?"

"Magic," she lied easily. She was not going to go into the details of being a Dragon. Not when Dwarves had an intense hatred for the beasts. There was no need in confusing him.

"That's so cool! I wish I could do magic."

"Dwarves have their own magic. It's not as elegant as the Elves or as open as the Wizards, but it is there. Dwarves are craftsmen of the highest regard. Yes, Elves and Men make their own things, but I would choose the sword of a Dwarf over that of an Elf any day."

"You mean it? Maybe you can help Uncle with selling his swords!" His excitement died down, a frown on his face that almost looked permanent, "Getting kicked out of Erebor really hurt the Dwarves, Elerin. I don't know why Uncle decided to go to the Blue Mountains when he could have gone to the Iron Hills."

"You will understand when you are older," she answered bitterly.

She had met Dain once before and she never wished to see the idiotic dwarf again. He had been more than annoying and a very ungrateful guest in the halls of Erebor. Why they were all there, she could not remember, but Dain had made his impression and she wished to never meet him again. His love for war and power rubbed her the wrong way and made her anxious.

"Do you not like Dain?" Fili asked as he chewed on a piece of dried meat.

She looked at the boy then the fire, "Do not worry about my opinions of your kin, _bakani_. I do not want to cloud your judgment."

"When did you learn Khuzdul?"

"I only know a few words," she replied, her eyes on the fire. "Not enough for a conversation, and I wouldn't be able to tell you a story in the language either."

He grinned, "So I can make fun of you all the time and you probably wouldn't know it."

She returned the smile, "Well, now I will know since you told me."

He moved to her side, scooting into her lap, letting her run her fingers through his hair once more as she hummed.

"Can you sing me a song?"

"I can try," she said, still running her fingers through his hair. "Now that you've asked, I can't think of any."

After a moment, she cleared her throat and sighed.

 _I saw the light fade from the sky_

 _On the wind I heard a sigh_

 _As the snowflakes cover my fallen brothers_

 _I will say this last goodbye_

 _Night is now falling_

 _So ends this day_

 _The road is now calling_

 _And I must away_

 _Over hill and under tree_

 _Through lands where never light has shone_

 _By silver streams that run down to the sea_

 _Under cloud, beneath the stars_

 _Over snow one winter's morn_

 _I turn at last to paths that lead home_

 _And though where the road then takes me_

 _I cannot tell_

 _We came all this way_

 _But now comes the day_

 _To bid you farewell_

 _Many places I have been_

 _Many sorrows I have seen_

 _But I don't regret_

 _Nor will I forget_

 _All who took the road with me_

 _Night is now falling_

 _So ends this day_

 _The road is now calling_

 _And I must away_

 _Over hill and under tree_

 _Through lands where never light has shone_

 _By silver streams that run down to the sea_

 _To these memories I will hold_

 _With your blessing I will go_

 _To turn at last to paths that lead home_

 _And though where the road then takes me_

 _I cannot tell_

 _We came all this way_

 _But now comes the day_

 _To bid you farewell_

 _I bid you all a very fond farewell_

Fili had fallen asleep, his head against her chest, curled up and comfortable. Her mind went back to the night before. Thorin was probably out for blood, but he would not be able to get his vengeance. She frowned as she placed her hand on her shoulder where an arrow almost pinned her to the ground. She had lost her small knife in that fight, mostly using the Men's weapons against them.

She wasn't a fan of fighting. The bloodthirst that lingered within her soul always made fighting difficult. She could not fight or spar, or her body would go into overdrive and kill. Those men didn't have to die, but they did, and she couldn't fix that. She was just fortunate Fili wasn't watching. He would be a Dwarf warrior one day, but he did not need to see someone get beheaded. Her brows furrowed as she tried to remember the punishment of Dwarves. Did they behead people or just drop them into the unending nothingness the mountain could offer?

It was another question for another day.

The a horse came to a stop, heavy feet hitting the ground and approaching her as she sat with the boy in her lap. If she hadn't smelled him before she heard him, she would have been worried, but the Dwarf was no doubt searching for Fili had come to a stop.

"You're looking for Fili?" She asked quietly, careful not to wake the boy.

"You've seen him?"

"I will speak only to Thorin Oakenshield," she said a little louder.

She was soon staring up at a familiar black haired dwarf who had his sword drawn, his blue eyes glaring threateningly in the firelight. Thorin's jaw went slack for only a brief second before he saw the boy in her arms.

"I killed the men that held him," she said as he sat by her.

"He was not injured?"

"No, he's fine. He'll be happy to see you when he wakes."

Thorin looked much older than she remembered him. When had his hair started to grey?

" _Mabanrûn_ , how long has it been?"

He shook his head, "Too long. King Thror has passed, and my father is missing. Frerin has passed as well, leaving this one and another to me."

She grabbed his hand, looking at the ring on his hand for a moment before going back to playing with Fili's hair, "I was unable to help your grandfather or father because they agreed. I can help you, Thorin. All you need to do is ask, and I will be at your side."

He nodded before laying down on the bed roll and sighing, "Your bedrolls are always comfortable."

"Yet no one buys them," she grumbled.

He gently grabbed her hand, "Come with me, Elerin. Dis will be happy to see you again. She has two children, this one and another."

She sighed a bit, "Thorin, they will not be happy to see me. Your laws will not allow it, unless Balin knows one. I am not allowed in any Dwarf kingdom."

He frowned when he looked at the brand that had been placed on her neck. The vague shape was that of a Balrog, though now that it had been so long, it looked more like a butterfly. "We need to change that brand to a Dragon rather than the Balrog." He reached up, gently running his finger over the mark, but unable to stop the smile, "It looks like a butterfly."

She chuckled a bit at that, gently moving Fili from her lap to the bedroll by Thorin. "That does not make the banishment less true."

"As of right now, our records of banishment are locked away with a Dragon. Without record and a butterfly on your neck, I think we can figure out a way around it."

"I will go to the Blue Mountains with you to visit Dis and see the other child, but I cannot stay, _mahd_. I will not break the laws of your people more than I have." She laughed humorlessly, "Did you know you are supposed to kill me should I be near another Dwarf, especially royalty?"

"From the holes in your clothing, someone else has already tried to kill you and failed like everyone else."

"When was the last time you actually got some sleep?" She asked him.

"I do not know," he replied honestly.

"Come, lay down and you will get some rest tonight."

He chuckled as he moved to where his head was in her lap and closed his eyes as she played with his hair. "This reminds me of happier days."

"Sleep, _mabanrûn_ ," she ordered gently. "Or should I sing you a lullaby as well?"

"If you wish," he replied quietly.

 _Lay down_

 _Your sweet and weary head_

 _The night is falling_

 _You have come to journey's end_

 _Sleep now_

 _And dream of the ones who came before_

 _They are calling_

 _From across the distant shore_

 _Why do you weep?_

 _What are these tears upon your face?_

 _Soon you will see_

 _All of your fears will pass away_

 _Safe in my arms_

 _You're only sleeping_

 _What can you see_

 _On the horizon?_

 _Why do the white gulls call?_

 _Across the sea_

 _A pale moon rises_

 _The ships have come to carry you home_

 _And all will turn_

 _To silver glass_

 _A light on the water_

 _All Souls pass_

 _Hope fades_

 _Into the world of night_

 _Through shadows falling_

 _Out of memory and time_

 _Don't say_

 _We have come now to the end_

 _White shores are calling_

 _You and I will meet again_

 _And you'll be here in my arms_

 _Just sleeping_

 _And all will turn_

 _To silver glass_

 _A light on the water_

 _Grey ships pass_

 _Into the West_

It was an Elvish belief, but it soothed the to-be king to sleep, in a way he hadn't slept in years. The age that had once been so prominent had disappeared, save the Grey in his hair.

She cherished her time with Thorin, keeping him close to her heart, despite the hate he had toward her. After their last meeting, everything had been cleared and Thorin ended up apologizing for his behavior. Thorin rarely apologized to even his father or grandfather which was what made their friendship so special and dear to her.

The possibility of love had always been there, but it had been with every Durin. All of them wanted wives that had the same intelligence she carried as well as the same charm and strength. There was no doubt Elerin held little beauty, even she knew that. She had been amongst Elves, Men, and Dwarves. There was a standard of beauty with each race, and she met no requirements in any.

Thorin had yet to find his wife. If she was honest, of all the Durins she had endured, Thorin was the one that needed a wife most. He had lost a kingdom and was building a new one, all alone, with no one to help him raise his sister's sons.

She sighed as her eyes moved to the black sky. Clouds blocked out the stars, and the moon was nowhere to be seen. Why did she have to be cursed with such a good heart?

"I want to ride with Uncle Thorin!" Fili announced as he made his way to climb onto his uncle's pony.

" _Bakani_ , that's not how you get on a pony," Elerin chuckled as she walked to the pony and lifted Fili onto the beast.

"Have you always been that strong?" Thorin asked as he watched with mild interest how she managed to lift an easily eighty pound kid onto the back of a pony.

"If I want," she replied with a smile, "I remember helping someone onto a horse when he was much heavier because he was too short to get on, but still wanted to know what it was like to ride a horse."

Thorin must have been fifteen when that happened, and he was well over one hundred and fifty pounds, yet she had easily cupped her hands for him to step on and pushed him the rest of the way onto the horse before jumping onto the back and helping him steer the larger than life beast.

"Wow, are you really that strong?" Fili asked in awe.

"I guess you'll find out one day, won't you?" She replied with a smile.

The look on the boy's face was priceless when he watched Thorin climb onto the back of the horse, leaving him all alone on the pony. It had been a long time since Elerin had seen a face like that, so filled with terror, but still knowing he was safe all the same.

"You've always wanted to ride a pony alone," Thorin said as he sat behind Elerin. "Bingo is a good pony, Fili. He will not harm you."

"If he gets too rowdy, just stroke his neck, he'll calm down," Elerin advised.

Fili swallowed hard, but nodded.

"A gentle tap on the ribs, and on you go," she told him, watching him as he did it a bit too hard.

Realizing Fili would not react in time, Elerin took over, " _Este, este. Quilda."_

Immediately, the pony went from almost taking off in a full run to taking easy steps forward, staying next to the horse.

She could tell the words angered Thorin, but he did not complain as he watched his relieved nephew hold onto the reigns of the Pony, though rather stiffly.

"He isn't going anywhere any time soon, _bakani_ ," Elerin smiled. "Relax your arms. Like all creatures, they can sense fear. Be respectful, and all will be well."

Fili held onto the reigns tight, though as the ride continued, he began relaxing, smiling as he did so. "Elerin, what did you tell the pony?" Fili asked.

"To calm down," she answered, ignoring the growl in Thorin's chest. "I am a traveler. Knowing the language of Elves is rather useful. It certainly helps to sell things in the market places."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you ever find yourself in a town where the people prefer Elvish things, just learn the word for it in Elvish and it will be certain to sell. Yes, I know it's a cheap trick, but when you're out of food and have more things to sell, you do what you have to," she said, giving Thorin a knowing look. "If I had lied, that would be different."

She noticed the frown on Fili's face, bringing a frown to her own, "What is it, _bakani_?"

"Do you really have to leave?"

Her frown deepened, "I cannot stay long. My story is a sad one, Fili. You are not yet old enough to understand."

* * *

Songs: The Last Goodbye - Billy Boyd

Into the West - Annie Lennox

* * *

 _bakani- ray of light_

 _Mabanrûn_ \- survivor

 _Este_ , _este_. _Quilda_ \- calm calm. Be at peace


	2. Chapter 2

The day remained peaceful as they neared the Blue Mountains. It was clear a storm was on its way and would definitely halt any further traveling on Elerin's part. It made her shift slightly, something Thorin noticed as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Just outside the new Dwarf village, Elerin stopped her horse and got down so she could help Fili off the pony.

"You are coming with us, aren't you?" Fili asked as he looked up at Elerin.

Those blue eyes tugged at her heart, reminding her of better days. Days when Dwarves did not hate her or banish her from their homes. She had no say in the matter when Thorin put his arm around her shoulder and led her into the village.

She frowned at the area, wooden homes and gardens with rough paths that led to different areas. There was nothing Dwarvish about the village, except the Dwarves. There were Men as well, casting judging looks at the dirty Dwarves or scrutinizing all the wares at a stand. She had forgotten how wretched Men could be.

"Momma!" Before Fili could run, Elerin grabbed him by the collar, letting a crowd of Men walk by before releasing him to see his mother.

Elerin smiled when she saw Dis pick up her son, holding him tight and kissing him. There were tears in their eyes, Fili clearly relieved to be home, and Dis happy to have her son in her arms once more.

"When did Dis grow up?" Elerin asked with a sad smile.

The dwarrowdam favored Thorin in many ways, though Grey had yet to find her hair. She was still too young to have as many wrinkles as she had, but as Elerin had always been told, children will make you age quicker. A frown came to the dragon's face when she saw how dirty Dis was. When the dwarrowdam was younger, there was no way she would even let a speck get on her, but now, she was covered in what looked to be like mud.

"Dis makes pottery," Thorin told her. "It's the only craft she was willing to take."

That brought a smile to her face, until Fili pointed at her, which made her want to run from the village. Dis' eyes grew large as she placed Fili on the ground and ran to Elerin. The Dragon braced herself from the intense hug that was coming her way, only to have someone else grab onto her leg.

She raised an eyebrow at the boy that was hugging her leg. "Fank you fo saving Fiwi."

She kneeled down, coming eye to eye with the lad, "You are very welcome, _bahith_."

She smiled as he tried to wrap his arms around her neck, but couldn't quite reach. Gently grabbing him, she slowly stood, keeping him in her arms and holding him close to her, his large brown eyes sparkling with wonder.

"Release my son, _azzani_!"

Elerin's heart pounded when she saw the dwarrowdam rushing at her, sword in hand. Knowing Thorin would catch the lad, she tossed him, letting the sword hit her in the chest. All went silent when the blade shattered, and Elerin fell to her knees trying to catch her breath.

"Momma, she rescued me!" Fili cried out as he rushed to Elerin's side.

"Do not touch her, Fili! She is cursed!"

The lad gasped, jumping away from Elerin just as she got to her feet, and rubbed her chest. "I told you, Thorin. I am not welcome here."

Fili frowned as he looked up at her, "Why? If Uncle likes you, then you must be a good person."

She managed a smile as she kneeled to the dwarfling's level, "I do not believe that is my story to tell. Though, I do believe your uncle and mother would have two very different stories to tell. I must return from where I came, _bakani_. Mahal guide you and protect you. I look forward to the day when our paths cross again."

Standing once more, she looked at Thorin before looking at the archers and soldiers that surrounded her. She gave a short bow to him, "I take my leave, Lord Thorin. May our paths cross again with better company."

"I told you not to call me that, _bahani_ ," he said firmly, though his eyes betrayed his amusement.

"Goodbye, _mabanrûn_."

She walked back to her horse, and easily mounted it, turning away from the Blue Mountains. She had hoped for time with the Dwarves, especially Thorin and his young nephew. Dis was hard headed, more so than her brother. Elerin had been the keeper of every first born in the line of Durin, giving Thorin more faith in her, despite her lack of help when Smaug attacked.

She shook her head, forcing the thought of Erebor from her mind. She could not remember how long it had been since the Dragon attack, but it still brought pain to her heart. Her anger toward the Elves surpassed even the Dwarves, though her anger was to the Elves of Greenwood alone. She had found peace in the halls of Rivendell and forests of Lorien.

She did not return to the village where she had met Fili, but continued south, taking the months of long travel and weariness to Gondor. There was enough room in Osgiliath to house a simple traveler with no background and no past. Who could say no to a woman that could craft swords of the finest quality, in Men's eyes, or create blankets to warm someone even on the coldest nights. She found a new life on the edge of Mordor, and for once in many lifetimes, she was happy.

She did not count the years since her visit to the Blue Mountains, her time there long forgotten, as well as the children. Then, the world seemed to stop. A terrible pain erupted in her chest, her hands shaking, unable to hold the fabric in her hands. Anxiety and fear that she had not felt in many years took her, sending her running as fast as she could from the city of Osgiliath. With no Elvish magic to withhold her, her skin began to turn black as large scales, easily the size of a child began to grow as her body slowly took a beast form, black wings larger than most houses sprouting from her back sending her to the air.

Never before had she flown at such a desperate speed. The enormous beast suddenly dropped to the ground. As her feet touched the ground, the Dragon body exploded, sending flame and scales across the plains. In the middle of the fire, the human body sat on the ground, panting from the extreme flight.

She fell onto her back and stared at the smoke filled sky while the distant whinnies of horses came closer. Elves. She was near Rivendell. With a light chuckle and a relieved breath, she closed her eyes. Lord Elrond was an honorable man. He would take care of her, and he would take care of Thorin.

Elerin hadn't felt so much pain since she was in the presence of the Valar. Her entire body ached to the point she almost couldn't move. Still, she forced herself from the bed, stumbling a bit as she looked around the white room. The fresh summer breeze made the curtains flutter and tugged at her new clothing. It had been a while since she had worn pants. While in the world of Men, she took their custom of wearing a dress, and she had run out of Osgiliath in one.

Despite the darkness of Rivendell, someone was still awake, laughing and singing. Her bare feet made no sound as she stepped out of the room, walking to the balcony that overlooked Rivendell. Below, an orange glow emitted light, revealing thirteen shades. Dwarves.

Shaking her head, she headed back into her room and carefully climbed back into the bed. She could talk to Thorin in the morning.

When she woke, her body felt even heavier, but again, she forced herself from the bed. The dawning sun washed her room in yellow, as well as the rest of Rivendell. She couldn't fight the smile that tugged at her lips as she looked over the kingdom once more. It was so open, so welcoming. The warmth of summer only added to the wonder of the realm. It was perfect in every way. Yet, it still wasn't home.

She did not bother to change as she left the room, her feet pattering against the cool stone. Breakfast would be ready soon. Her feet stopped when she heard something metal move behind her. The sudden overwhelming pressure on her side knocked the breath from her lungs and threw her to the ground. She sneered up at the bald, tattooed dwarf who was glaring menacingly down at her.

The anger subsided on her part, though the dwarf held his furious gaze. She got to her feet and rubbed her side where he had hit her as hard as he possibly could with his war hammer. "I think that is the first time I've been hit with one of those. That was not a pleasant experience, and I ask you to not repeat it."

"You wretched beast, you deserve death after what you did to us!" He roared, his booming voice echoing throughout the halls.

Her eyes moved to the floor, "Perhaps I do deserve death, but that is not your place to decide. I answer only to Thorin Oakenshield. If he wishes me dead, I believe the Valar will find a way to make it so."

Over the years, she could feel her memories of Erebor changing when she dreamed. Maybe she could have stopped Smaug from destroying the kingdom despite the fact she had been sold to Thranduil. King Thror and his son, Prince Thrain had agreed to sell her. The magic of the Elves in Greenwood had surpassed that of the loyalty to the line of Durin, since the line had betrayed her. She could only wonder if she truly did have the strength to help them. Her guilt was placed in the unspoken thought: if she had the strength, would she have helped?

"What on earth is going on?" A tall, old man asked as he approached the growing group.

Five angry Dwarves had shown up, all with weapons drawn, ready to attack the woman. When her gaze met the Wizard's, he gave a relieved sigh, "Elerin. It is good to see you are still an ally of the line of Durin."

"I have no say in the matter," she replied dismally. "Yes, I answer to Thorin, and Thorin alone, but that is only if he wants me here. You must understand that."

Gandalf sighed, a disappointed look on his face as he looked at the Dwarves, "It seems the truth has yet to be told. Why haven't you told them?"

"It would not matter if I did. Dragons carry lies and deceit and greed. My words mean nothing and leave nothing but a shadow of suspicion."

"And what about Thorin? Has he said anything?"

"I do not know. Even so, I am banished and to be killed on sight should a Dwarf find me near the kingdoms or king."

"What's going on?" A young dwarf with blond hair asked as he walked up, to join the group, duel daggers drawn.

Elerin almost moved toward him, but took a step back instead, swallowing hard as she bit back words to greet him. Fili, _bakani_ , had grown so much since she had last seen him. His blond hair had braids as well as his mustache. His bright eyes weren't as innocent as they had been, evidence of experiencing battle clear in his eyes, but they were still just as bright.

"Ah, Fili, I'm glad you joined us. Could you get Thorin? There's an old friend he should like to see."

The other Dwarves protested loudly, trying to stop him as he rushed off to get his uncle.

"I do not believe Thorin will be as happy to see me as you would think, Gandalf," Elerin told the Wizard. "We may have parted on good terms, but things change with time."

"Dwarves do not forget someone's kindness, especially yours. Did you know your bed rolls sold so well in Osgiliath, a merchant bought most of them and carried them to the Blue Mountains where he sold them at a low profit? The Dwarves here have them."

A dwarf pushed through those that stood before Elerin, his burning blue eyes widening when he finally understood why his nephew had rushed him. "Elerin?"

The saddest smile Thorin had ever seen showed on her lips as she gave a bow, "It is good to see you, my king."

For the second time, her breath was knocked from her lungs, though not as badly as when the war hammer hit her. The strong embrace had caught her off guard, but nonetheless, she smiled, managing to prevent tears from leaving her eyes. Someone was finally happy to see her. Someone was finally happy to see her as a friend, not a weapon.

She could feel his fingers in her black hair, pulling her closer to him as he struggled to keep composed. "You came. You came."

With a watery smile, she pushed Thorin back, holding his face in her hands, "There is no force in Middle-earth that could stop me from seeing you take your throne, _mabanrûn_. You know I would go into that mountain and kill that Dragon for you if I could."

A large smile appeared on his lips as he rested his forehead against hers, "There's a map that shows a secret door in. We can return home."

* * *

 _bahith_ \- young friend

 _azzani_ \- evil one

 _bahani_ \- treasure

 _mabanrûn_ \- survivor

 _bakani_ \- ray of light


	3. Chapter 3

Only Kili and Fili welcomed Elerin to their group. Kili couldn't remember her, but Fili did. Every time he mentioned her in front of his mother, she would wash his mouth out with soap, hoping to prevent it from happening again. He had turned to Thorin after that, asking as many questions as possible about her.

"Is what Thorin said true? Can you lift a boulder?" Kili asked excitedly.

"I haven't tried," she admitted. "I was afraid I had lost him. Throwing boulders is not uncommon when someone panics like that."

"What happened?" He asked curiously.

"He was still a dwarfling, playing with his siblings in Erebor. They had ventured off into the mines, and Thorin got separated from everyone. The tunnel was already weak, but they had not blocked it off in hopes of saving it. I do not know what caused the mine to collapse, but many tunnels were destroyed that day. Thorin was unharmed, but still in shock by the time I got to him."

"You almost took down half the market trying to get to me," Thorin said as he sat next to her. "It was a bittersweet day."

She nodded absentmindedly, tossing a nearby stick into the fire before them. "That was a lifetime ago," she admitted quietly.

"You haven't aged. I am sure the people noticed."

"Yes, many noticed my lack of age and pushed it off as me being an Elf or a Dunedain. The racial difference was found to be very desirable. Even the steward invited me to supper one evening."

"And did you accept?" Fili asked.

"I had to. They have some law about denying the Steward company is punishable by death. I also had business in Minas Tirith, so I finished that as well. The food of the Steward had little to be desired, and I would have rather been in the halls of Thranduil once more than be in that man's presence."

Many of the Dwarves moved away from the fire when it began to thrash wildly, but it soon calmed when Thorin placed his hand on the dragon's shoulder. She mumbled an apology and went quiet.

Someone cleared his throat before sitting next to Fili, "Thorin, there is a way to lift the banishment from Elerin."

The silence amongst them was heavy, some hopeful, some day to disagree with the thought. Elerin frowned at the old Dwarf, confused as to why he would be worrying about this now of all times. Though, now was probably the last chance they would get for quite some time.

"She must prove her worth to the king and all in the kingdom for the banishment to be lifted," Balin explained, sending a wary look to Elerin before turning to Thorin, "In other words, the thirteen of us will decide when we return to Erebor if she can stay."

"And if you say no?" Elerin asked. "You cannot kill me."

"We will find a way to break you attachment to the line of Durin. There are only Dis, Fili, and Kili. They will have to deny you just as Thror and Thrain had."

"We won't do that to her," Kili replied heatedly. "You forget she saved Fili."

"And she's told us plenty of stories of how she's saved other kings in the line of Durin. Even Durin himself!" Fili argued.

There was heavy silence once more, again filled with hope, hate, and guilt.

"If those are the laws of our people, then I will stand by them," Thorin agreed, "However, I will not tolerate anyone attacking her again."

There were mumbles of reluctant agreements, but Kili was the first to speak up about the proposition, "She's letting me shoot her so I can get better aim. Does that count?"

Elerin chuckled at the dwarf king's expression of annoyance. Her head turned to where she was looking over her shoulder to the spying shadow. "Master Baggins, was it? Are you not traveling with us? Join us."

He slowly, with skeptic steps, approached the group before giving a fake grin, and nervous chuckle, "Gandalf was right." His voice cracked, so he cleared his throat, "You can smell fear."

The group went silent except Thorin and Elerin who laughed. "Do not let the Wizard fill your head with nonsense, Master Baggins," Elerin smiled as he stepped to her side, his face still pale and sweat on his brow, "Dragons cannot smell any emotion, and as far as I know, none can sense it except me, and even then it is only Thorin I can feel." She patted the stone floor, "Sit and tell me of the Shire. I would like to visit this hill country one day."

It did not go unnoticed by both Bilbo and Elerin the Dwarves getting up to avoid such boring things.

"You do not need to wonder about the Hobbit's home, Elerin. There are no warriors there and no heroes in their lands."

Everyone froze when the fire grew and thrashed wildly around once more, Elerin on her feet, glaring at Thorin who had gone slightly pale, "Thorin Oakenshield, I raised you to be more respectful to even the smallest of folk in the world." He growled, ready to fight back but his words disappeared from his lips when she snarled, "I do not care what little use he has shown to you thus far or what trouble he has caused. He still left the comforts of home to aid you in this quest."

She suddenly flinched, falling to her knees, holding her head, trying to fight the pain. Despite the pain, she still glared at Thorin through her tears, who glared coldly back. The glare faded to a frown as he kneeled to her, gently taking her face in his hands, "I do remember your teachings, Elerin. It has been many years since I have seen your anger and your tears. I do not wish to see them again." Gently wiping the tears away, he placed his forehead against hers, "Rest well, _bakanimê_."

It had been so long since she had angered someone in the line of Durin, she had forgotten the punishment for it. He was still angry, though he was no longer showing it. The pain wasn't as bad as it was, but it was still there.

Once he had left, she turned back to the nonexistent fire and frowned. Bilbo had frozen in place, staring at her in horror, bit it slowly disappeared under a gentle smile, "Forgive me, Master Baggins."

"You raised Thorin?" He asked in astonishment.

"Yes," she admitted lowly. "I started off as a guardsman for the line of Durin. Then I became a councilor, and somehow ended up being a chambermaid and keeper. I raised Thror, Thrain, and Thorin." A sad smile formed on her lips as she poked the lifeless fire pit, "You see, once Thorin was old enough to not need a keeper, King Thranduil, the king of Greenwood, offered King Thror a considerable amount of gold for me. Thror and Thrain agreed to the price, and I was taken from Erebor. Not a week later did Smaug take the mountain. Thranduil went to Erebor with me at his side, watching the fires and the fleeing Dwarves and Men alike, trying to escape the Dragon fire. He did nothing. He claimed he would not risk his soldiers, yet standing next to him was a Dragon, larger than Dale, yet he would not let me help."

"Why did they sell you to Thranduil? Anyone would be a fool to sell such a weapon."

"Though I told every generation the truth, after I became a chambermaid and keeper, me being a Dragon was laughable. Thorin was the first to believe me in many years."

He nodded, watching as she spat at the sticks, igniting them once more. "You said you were larger than Dale?"

"Yes. Smaug would have to leave Erebor for me to kill him. There would be a possibility of the mountain collapsing should I change into my Dragon form inside."

The awestruck Hobbit, gaped at her, "Then you must be larger than Rivendell!"

She looked around before pointing at the cliff where the waterfall fell, "Should I change here, my head would probably reach about there."

"That is at least two hundred feet!"

"Perhaps," she agreed before standing, "Come, Master Baggins. It is late."

"Um, if it's not too much trouble, could you make me a bed roll like the others? It seems they are waterproof."

"Ah, an early summer rain soil and mold yours, then?" He gave an embarrassed nod, making her laugh, "You need not worry, Master Baggins. I will work on it tomorrow."

Bilbo sat to the side, watching as Kili fired arrow after arrow at the woman who was running at him with a sword in hand. When Kili did hit her with an arrow, she was unfazed and continued chasing him as he fired more arrows.

He swallowed hard as he looked up at Thorin who was watching with mild amusement. "Thorin, is she really a dragon?"

"Come, Master Baggins," Thorin said as he looked down at the Hobbit. "If I remember correctly, you are fond of maps?"

"Um, yes," he confirmed warily.

Despite his hatred and mistrust of Elves, having Elerin around had put Thorin more at ease, the Dwarf king roaming the halls and looking at what he could to see if any of the architecture of the Elves could compare to Erebor. In his wanderings, he had found a map that made him appreciate Elerin more, and follow her advice of treating Bilbo with more respect.

The Hobbit stood in awe at the map that had been painted on the wall. The detail put any map Bilbo had ever seen to shame. Even the Shire was there, Hobbiton and all. His attention followed Thorin's finger to a town in Gondor called Osgiliath.

"When we were running from the Wargs, Elerin was here. That is a five day journey on horse. Elerin arrived in Rivendell minutes after we did."

Bilbo stared, jaw slack at the distance. "That's impossible."

"Yes," Thorin agreed with a nod, "It is. It seems that's all Elerin knows how to do."

Bilbo shuddered a bit, "I am glad she is on our side."

Thorin frowned slightly. He never thought about it. If Thranduil had used her against Erebor, what would have happened? He wasn't even sure how she got away from Thranduil in the first place.

"Yes, but do not view her as a weapon, Master Baggins," Thorin stated gently, though there was a clear order behind his words. "She is a friend, one close to my heart, and one day, as you will learn, to yours as well. Though she is a creature of evil, she has none and brings none."

"Why do the others hate her?"

"When Smaug attacked, the Elves arrived, and she stood at his side, unable to help. That is the only time people acknowledged her, and they have hated her since."

"She said no one knew but you."

"My grandfather and father knew, though they had ignored her power until it was too late. I was told evil can sense evil. A Dragon like Smaug would not dare attack Erebor due to the fact another Dragon dwelled there. When she left, Smaug came."

Bilbo stared at the map, his eyes moving from Osgiliath to Rivendell. He was only more fearful of dragons with this knowledge. If she could fly that distance in a couple of hours, what else could she do?

"Master Baggins!" Elerin called as she stepped into the room.

The poor Hobbit nearly fainted at the sight of the arrows sticking out of the woman, though she was walking as though nothing was wrong. It reminded him of the poor dwarf with the as in his head, Bifur.

"I see Kili finally managed to hit you," Thorin said with a proud smile.

"What?" She asked as he gestured to the arrows sticking out of her. "He must have done that when I wasn't looking. He did almost shoot me in the eye, so that was something." She approached Bilbo, smiling widely, "Alright. I am here to measure you."

The two watched in wonder as she pulled out arrows from her person, using the simple heat from her body to melt the arrowheads together until she formed a long stick she could use to measure the small Hobbit. He stood still as she studied the arrows closely before snapping the top off.

"Okay, I should be finished with it by tomorrow unless Kili tries to shoot me when I'm asleep. Until then."

* * *

 _bakanimê-_ my treasure


	4. Chapter 4

Bilbo Baggins couldn't have been happier when he received his new bed roll from the Dragon. It was warmer than he could have ever imagined and held the perfect scent of Rivendell, which somehow managed to help his homesick feeling. After all those weeks with loud, rambunctious Dwarves, it was nice to have a bit of peace he could take with him. The Dragon had scared him, something he wouldn't dare admit to anyone.

Elerin, as sweet as she was, was still a very terrifying sight. It was mainly her eyes, the color of smoldering embers and slitted pupils like a reptile. Her black hair was like a nightmarish shadow, never reflecting any light and seeming to moving endlessly. He had never really focused on teeth of any creature before until Elerin had gotten so angry at Thorin. Her teeth were similar to a dog, elongated canines sharp and able to tear through skin ease. The Hobbit shivered at the thought.

Still, when the chance came, he told her of the Shire. He told her stories of his childhood, amazed at how well she listened to him. Elerin was very intense, but once he started talking, he seemed to not be able to stop, even if he wanted. She asked questions, which he answered best to his ability.

"So, where did you come from?" Bilbo asked. For the time being, he had run out of things to tell about the Shire, so it was her turn to tell him about herself.

She sighed as she folded her hands behind her back, her eyes moving to the sky as she mulled it over. "I'm not very good at stories, Master Baggins, so I will tell you my tale as best I can."

Her story began back in the First Age, during the War of Wrath. To Bilbo's surprise, she spoke rather highly of Morgoth, the Valar who had created the evil in this world.

"Without him, I would not be here. It is different to admire someone than it is to regard. His name has more or less faded with time, but when evil first came to this world, Morgoth was regarded by all."

She continued her story with Eärendil and how he went to the Valinor to speak with the Valar of the evil Morgoth had unleashed. The Valar decided to fight back, and in response, Morgoth released an army of fire drakes of all sizes and kinds.

"The largest of which is the Dragon I came from, Ancalagon the Black. I do not know how Eärendil managed to find me, but I was only small then, not even able to fly. He spared me, sending me to the Valinor where I spent centuries and centuries in agonizing pain. I was created from darkness and evil, but that cannot be in the Valinor or in the presence of the Valar. They held me deep beneath the waves of the ocean to be watched by Ulmo. I was cursed to the forests of Yvanna, kept in flowers and forced to endure pure sun and star and moon. For centuries, I was tormented, forced to live in the light when all I had known was shadow. When the light no longer harmed me, the evil was gone as well, but the fear of dragons lingered. I don't know how I ended up with the Dwarves, only that Mahal built me this body, and I was placed within it."

Bilbo was silent, his jaw slack from hearing the story. That was even harder to believe than her being a Dragon. From the First Age? What nonsense!

Elerin smiled, "It's been a while since I've told my story, Master Baggins. Forgive me if it wasn't what you expected."

"I, uh, I just assumed you had fought in wars and, you know, been on your own adventures," Bilbo said, blushing in embarrassment.

"I've fought in wars and had my own share of adventures. I've never fought as a Dragon in any wars, though. I was always near the king, always watching and never failing him."

"Except Erebor," Bilbo said uncertainly.

"I hold no fault in that. The king released me, selling me to Thranduil. There is a heavy magic on me. The rules are strict, and I have no choice but to follow them. I am bound to the bearing Thorin wears."

"So, what brought you here? Why weren't you at my home when the others showed up?"

"Had I know, I would have been there. I suppose Gandalf thought the allegiance broken since I was not with Thorin."

The Hobbit frowned for a moment, staring at his hairy feet while his thoughts took him. He cleared his throat and looked up at her, "Elerin, is the Dragon alive?"

"Smaug? Of course he's alive." She placed her hand on his head, smiling at the paled Hobbit, "You need not worry, Master Baggins. Burgle as you please when we get there, but there will come no harm to you. Should the Dragon wake, you simply get him out of the mountain, and I will kill him there."

"You really can't fit in the mountain?"

"Ancalagon was the size of a mountain. I do not believe I am much smaller."

She heard Bilbo gulp, his body trembling next to hers as he thought over the situation. With a gentle pat on the hobbit's leg, she stood, "Fear not, Bilbo. If you wish to think of the size of Smaug, compared to Lord Elrond, he would probably be the size of a Hobbit child."

The Hobbit looked up at her, hazel eyes studying before he smiled and nodded, relief clear on his face, "That does make me feel a bit better."

"Good," she smiled as she gently tasseled his hair. "Do not let Thorin discourage you."

Bilbo cleared his throat slightly before nodding, "You've helped a lot. He's even speaking with the Elves. I never thought I would see the day."

"The Elves of Rivendell can be trusted, and Thorin knows that, though he won't admit it. It is Thranduil who even I loathe."

"How, uh, how did you get away from him?"

Her toothy smile had a hidden wicked mischievousness, "The dragon's curse. It's nasty business. When I have a separate owner from the one who has my bearings, chaos and destruction soon follow. Unlike Rivendell, Thranduil's kingdom is in a forest. The trees at the edge of the forest began to die, and the rot slowly crept to the kingdom. This took years before the decay actually started changing the kingdom. Like Rivendell, they had stone floors, which began to crack and crumble. Their precious stars were veiled, and all warmth left the kingdom. Some Elves died, and it wasn't until Thranduil's own son got sick that he released me."

Bilbo narrowed his eyes suspiciously. She chuckled at his indifference. "If you don't believe me, ask Gandalf or Lord Elrond. Although, last I heard there was a new darkness had taken that forest."

Thorin cleared his throat, catching their attention. "Pack your things. We leave before dawn."

Elerin stood, walking to her old friend and pulling him to a more private area, "What happened?"

"The Great Council has arrived," Thorin replied lowly. "They will stop us."

She moved on, heading back to their camp site where she silently and quickly packed everyone's things. Bilbo watched in awe at how much the woman could carry, even though she had nothing of her own. She looked like a pack mule, but something had changed about her. Her back seemed broader, legs thicker as if to adjust to the weight she was carrying.

"She can change at will," Thorin said, confirming the Hobbit's thoughts. "Her strength will come in handy with these days to come. Come, Master Baggins. We have a long journey ahead."

"Thorin, if Elerin is so large and powerful, why can't we just ride on her back to the Lonely Mountain?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"I wondered the same thing. Gandalf fears a new darkness is spreading, and should Elerin be known, those of darker places may try to get her once more. Rest assured she will not change sides, but he fears more evil will focus on our journey. No one needs to know. It will also be her chance to prove herself to the others that she is faithful to the line of Durin."

Bilbo thought over his words as he nodded. Would more evil come to the mountain when Elerin arrived? What would be waiting for them at the Lonely Mountain? He hoped she would be accepted by their Dwarvish comrades, though it was looking less and less likely.

From what he could tell, only Fili and Kili would talk to her, though Balin seemed to struggle on even approaching her. The others growled, sneered, or went out of their way to ignore her. Even the chipper, sociable Bofur kept his distance.

What amazed him was her lack of care in their opinions. She didn't care about Thorin's opinion either. He doubted any of the Dwarves would have stood up to him in the same manner. With her outburst came punishment, and it still bothered him to remember such pain on one's face. Yet, even after that, they had remained friends, something Bilbo was certain Thorin would never do with another. It was interesting to know he valued the Dragon more than his own pride.

"Keep up, Master Baggins," Bilbo heard, snapping him from his last glances at Rivendell.

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder, "Once Erebor is exclaimed, I will bring you here myself. Until then, I am afraid we do not have the time for sightseeing."

He looked at Elerin who gave him a smile, noting a promise in her words. He gave a final nod, following the other Dwarves while she stayed at the end of their group.

"Elerin, do you have a weapon?" Bilbo asked, noticing she had no scabbard or axe or bow on her person.

"I am a weapon," she winked earning a small chuckle from the Hobbit. "I do not need to carry a weapon, since I can create them. It was a small token from Tulkas. Of the Valar, he is the master fighter, or champion as they call him."

"I thought Mahal was the creator?" Bilbo groaned, annoyed with the confusing Valar already.

"He is, and that helps too," she replied as she showed him the red ring on her middle finger, "Tulkas gave me this, an assurance of victory, as it were. With this created body, it makes things easier to create myself. At least weapons. I haven't been able to make anything else."

"What sort of weapons do you use?"

"When I use them, it's just a sword and bow." Bilbo gave a surprised help when her hand suddenly turned into a dragon's paw, sharp talons sticking from each finger. "This is my go to."

The company stopped walking, all looking at the woman who was grinning wickedly at her claws. The crazed bloodlust lingered in her eyes even when the claws disappeared. She remained silent, her eyes ahead, though there was a clear struggle in her eyes as she tried to calm down.

Bloodthirst was a dragon's nature. That was something the Valar understood and hammered into her mind to choose her battles when that blood lust would be necessary.

Bilbo managed to find a smile as he walked behind Elerin. If he returned to Hobbiton, he would definitely have many tales to tell about this woman. A Dragon of all things knew how to hum the kindest lullabies and merriest tunes. The company did not want her there, but they acted as though they had a second wind, one not given from a long rest. They were acting as they had when they first left Bag End, jovial and hoping.

"You said there's a dragon's curse, is there a blessing?" Bilbo asked.

"I wouldn't call it a blessing, but when people know there is a Dragon near them and it has no evil intentions, they have this sense of safety. It's like being home, sitting in front of a warm fire while a storm rages. Deep in the depths of your heart, you still feel wary of the storm, yet what is there to fear when you're surrounded by the comforts of home?"

As Bilbo contemplated her words, he realized she was right. All the Dwarves seemed at ease despite their hate for the woman. How could they continue to hate her? The betrayal wasn't her fault.

"You worry too much, Bilbo. Try not to do it so much. You'll get wrinkles," Elerin grinned with a wink.


	5. Chapter 5

Their time spent in the Wild made the Dwarves trust Elerin more, whether they liked it or not. Whenever it rained and they couldn't light a fire, she could create a fire hotter than the rain was able to put out. There was no Dwarf in Middle-earth that would complain about warm food.

"Ms. Elerin, could you help move this rock?" Ori asked.

The sound of the kind-hearted Dwarf brought the Dragon from her daze, and she silently complied with the request. She stood in silence before the large boulder. They wanted her to move it?

"What's wrong with it being here?" She asked Thorin.

"It's more of a test of strength," he answered with a coy smirk.

She glared, crossing her arms over her chest, "I'm not moving the boulder for your petty arguments."

"I've put a lot of gold on this bet," he told her before she could walk away.

She turned, placing her finger on his lips, "I do not want a share of your bet, Thorin. You know I do not hoard gold or treasures of any kind."

He moved her hand away, but kept it between his, "I did not ask you to pick it up and carry it. _Bakanimê,_ please."

She stared back into those pleading Blue eyes, her stubborn will melting away. He smiled at her sigh of defeat. She gave a tug at his braid, "You owe me."

"I always have," he replied.

She walked up to the boulder, placing her hand on the jagged side. Dolomite. It took her five minutes to circle around it. She was frowning when she turned to Thorin, "Does it matter what part of my body I use?"

The Dwarves went silent, all sharing a look as a silent debate while the Hobbit stood a few feet behind Thorin, hoping that to be the safest place to stand.

"No, it doesn't matter," Balin stated from the group.

She walked back to the rock and placed both hands on it before giving a push and watching the boulder fall over, the earth shaking under its weigh. Most of the Dwarves fell over, including the Hobbit.

Once the chaos of passing coins had subsided, Bilbo approached the less than pleased Dragon. He cleared his throat before taking a deep breath as he tried to not quiver under her sharp gaze, "Y-you don't, um, hoard gold?"

He relaxed when she smiled a bit, "I hoard people, Master Baggins. I am a protector. Similar to a mother hen keeping her chicks under her wings, I suppose is the best way to describe it."

He nodded slowly, staring up at the creature, "And, what-what does Thorin owe you, if you don't mind me asking?"

She sighed, "I'm afraid I cannot answer that question."

"Ah, I'm sorry for being intrusive," he apologized quickly.

She laughed a bit, "Don't be sorry. In order to learn, questions must be asked."

There was a weight lifted from the Hobbit's shoulders. Yes, he had seen her spit fire, challenge Thorin, and even push over a boulder that was possibly the size of Bag End, and much taller, but she was a gentle soul, kind hearted and caring. Thorin had been right. She had managed to sneak her way into his heart. Suddenly, he felt as though the mission would fail should she leave.

Her eyes had glazed over again as she stared into the distance. There was something foul in the air, though it was far off. They were over a hundred miles away from Mirkwood, but it felt different than that evil. It bothered her how familiar it felt.

It wasn't Melkor, but it felt similar. She never met any of Melkor's armies, only the dragons.

"Elerin! It's time for supper!" Kili called.

Thorin noticed how focused his friend was. They may need someone to be on watch if she decided to leave. Grabbing a bowl of stew, he headed to her side, gently placing it in her hands, "What do you see?"

"It's not what I see, but what evil is in the air. Something old has awaken, and it is gathering power to end the line of Durin."

"Gandalf said we were being hunted," Thorin admitted lowly. "Do you plan to leave?"

"No, it's not that much of a threat to me. I don't like how familiar it feels." She gave him a soothing smile, "Nothing can harm you, Thorin. I will keep you and yours safe."

"Elerin, do not think that I have not noticed how little you eat. I am aware of how much you need, and should you need to get it, go. It is better for us to stand watch for a couple of hours than for you to give way in combat due to lack of eating."

She reached into her side pouch revealing many of those odd bread things those Elves had called lembas. "The Elves said a bite can fill a grown man's stomach, so I eat almost ten every day." Sighing, she took a bite of the stew, "I will do as my king asks."

He sighed, "Please, do not make this journey more cumbersome."

She practically downed the entire stew in one gulp, placing the bowl at her feet before gently cupping the to-be king's face. "What is on your mind, _bagd undu agâhmê_?" She searched his eyes looking for his unspoken answer. After a moment, she cracked a smile, "Your soul is tired, isn't it? A weariness no amount of rest can cure. Even Erebor could not ease you."

"Can you fix it?"

She gently ran her fingers through his dark hair, "No matter your pains, I will be able to heal you."

Many of the Dwarves paused when they noticed the bizarre turn of events happening at the edge of their camp.

"Think she'll be the next queen?" Bofur asked, smiling despite the serious crime that was happening before them.

"It's possible," Balin admitted with a sigh. "However, legends say a dragon's kiss can put a soul at ease. Even after our stay with the Elves, he wasn't able to let go the thought of being hunted. Thorin would never ask for something unless he needed it. He must be feeling very tired to break our customs like that."

"What custom?" Bilbo asked, unable to look away from the intimate moment the to-be king and dragon were having. The kiss wasn't passionate or lustful, but almost innocent and filled with longing. When he squinted, he could see a faint mist rising from Thorin, as if the very evil residing in him was being burned by whatever fire Elerin had created in his heart, purifying him spiritually.

"Nobles aren't allowed to display such affections in front of others," Balin explained.

"It shouldn't be happening at all," Dwalin grumbled, glaring at the scene.

Elerin pulled away from the Dwarf, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead, "There. All better."

Thorin felt like a new dwarf, as though he had first left Bag End, without the lingering thoughts of evil or possible betrayal. He could see so clearly now, as though he had woken from a hazy dream. To his surprise, he thought he would want more. He wanted to feel that world of cleansing again, that gentle, warm massage on his soul that gently released all his turmoil and pain. He wanted it, but he did not crave it.

Unfortunately, he did crave her touch, a longing that had been etched in his heart years before when he was but a lad. Every son in the line of Durin longed for her, only to settle for a dwarrowdam that could fit the bill, so to speak. A dragon as a queen would be a mockery of their culture, yet he felt more drawn to her than he did the Arkenstone.

"Elerin," he whispered before she could leave him, "Do not leave me in need."

"How many laws do you plan to break tonight?" The sadness in her eyes did not go unnoticed though she tried to cover it with an easy smile. "Your men need you."

"And I need you," he declared lowly.

She frowned slightly as she watched his eyes. It looked as though a smokescreen had formed over his irises, blinding him to the reality of the situation. "Cmon, let's get back to the others."

He blinked a couple of times, his eyes clearing a bit as he let her lead him back to the group. "Elerin, why do you use such words if you do not mean them?"

She paused, looking back at him slightly confused, "What on earth makes you think I don't mean them? There is a time and place for everything, Thorin. We are on our way home." She took his large hands between hers, "Here and now is not the time or place."

He searched her gaze for any sign of lies but found none. He remembered when he was growing up how she would tell tales of his forefathers and their wives. Envious dwarrowdams eager to have their children so the dragon would no longer be near their husbands. Thorin thought the notion to be laughable when he was younger, until he fell in love with the dragon as his ancestors had.

And yet, his love seemed off when he compared it to others. He watched others court and wed but he had no such desires for that. It was almost as though he no matter how much he loved her, he had to keep her at arms length, just in case someone else, maybe better, came along. For that, he felt guilty, unworthy of the dragon.

It had been drilled into his mind that every king should have a beautiful queen. There were so many dwarrowdams that glittered like diamonds compared to Elerin, yet none were as beautiful as her. It wasn't her personality. Thorin was never able to figure out what was so different, why her appearance was so appealing, though she was like a piece of coal amongst diamonds in Erebor.

Then, he saw a statue in the graves of the Elves. Pale and lonely, forgotten as it was covered with years of fallen leaves and growing moss. He had wiped it off to get a better look. Despite the vagueness of the carving, he could feel in the smooth surface what Elerin was.

She was death.

That was what made her so appealing. She was a glimpse of those shores from her Elves song he had heard so many years ago. She was the halls of his forefathers that waited to welcome him.

When they returned to the fire, Bilbo was the only one to approach Elerin after she had helped Thorin to his bed roll. The other Dwarves were concerned with their king's wellbeing, asking him as many questions as they could before they ran out of breath.

"A dragon's kiss can cleanse the soul," she told Bilbo before he asked. "Thorin carries a heavy heart and is too prideful to shed tears over it. A small expression of love would be better than a group of Dwarves watching their leader breakdown."

"Do-do you love Thorin?" He asked quietly, casting a glance to the Dwarves who were still quizzing Thorin. Even Oin was giving him a once over just in case she had harmed the king.

"Yes," she replied honestly. "He's the first I have come to truly love. However, the culture of the Dwarves and their customs would not permit such a relationship."

The Hobbit was dumbstruck. He could understand, but at the same time, he couldn't, not entirely. He could see Thorin being happy living out his days alone, yet he would be happier with Elerin at his side. She had had a say in the laws of Erebor before, shouldn't she have say in them once more?

He was surprised by her smile, "Don't trouble yourself with the politics of Dwarves. I will always be at his side, though never as a love."

"That isn't fair to either of you, Elerin," Bilbo finally stated. "It shouldn't matter what you are. You love each other, and that should be enough for the Dwarves to accept."

"Actually, many dwarves frown upon the king actually loving someone. They find it to be distracting. Dwarves do not really believe in queens, besides the title. She has no real importance, other than having children." She frowned a bit, "Some of the kings in the past liked to take advantage of that. That's how the seven dwarf kingdoms came about. I believe if we aren't careful with Erebor, the Iron Hills may try to take over." She gave a heavy sigh, "Cleaning the mountain will be worse than creating it."

"Were you there when they carved out Erebor?" The hobbit asked, awestruck at the thought.

"Of course I was," she replied curtly, though still smiling. "I picked it out, after all."

* * *

 _Bakanimê-_ my treasure

 _bagd undu agâhmê-_ wind beneath my wings


End file.
